Paru 'Y17T5' Kureisu
'General Information': Paru is the third artificial human created by Yugure Amethys. During the creation, Paru's body was filled with an amount of Taint, equal to 5 years of infection, to see the infection play out in real time and not have to wait so long for testing. At the end of the creation, Yugure made a random soul inhabit Paru. Paru has been hyperactive most of the time, but her personality sometimes switches to a more grumpy introverted self, which lead Yugure to believe Paru has multiple personality disorder. During her dreams, Paru says she used to be a small girl called Agate Hayaso, though she also says she was an older girl called Oparu Osoku who wore crimson robes. This development taught Yugure that Paru possesses two souls instead of one. Basic stats: *Nickname: The Third Clone *Codename: Y17T5 *Physical age: 19 years ? *Soul ages: 5 / 37 years *Birthday: 21 September *Species: Artificial Human *Height: 1.42 meters *Occupations: **Test Subject Possessions: Magical Wand: A wooden stick with a golden star on top. The golden star has a piece of blue agate in it. While the wand is inert, Paru uses it to localise her magic. Appearance: Due to Paru being a clone of Yugure, she looks similar to her, though the Taint has altered her appearence a bit. The most noticable change is her body structure. The Taint has somehow removed a lot of mass from her, making her look like an infant, which luckily fits her main personality. Paru has purple skin. Paru has tainted pink eyes, which will bear a star normally, but if her personality switches, her eye will show an eldritch rune. Paru has long black hair, which flows down to her armpits. Her hair is also positioned over the right half of her face, causing only one of her eyes to be seen. There is also a five petaled, yellow flower hanging from Paru’s hair. Paru wears a purple shirt with a pink Y on it, a red skirt and pink socks. Abilities: When Paru is in her normal childlike personality, she can use: Taint Manipulation: Paru can use magic to move the Taint in her vicinity to attack people. She doesn't know the dangers of this and only sees them as fast purple obstacles for games. Telekinesis: Paru is able to move inanimate objects in her vicinity however she likes. She has yet to show a limit as to how much she can carry at once. When Paru is in her more adult like personality, she can use: Occulte Kennis: Looking back at Oparu's time as a Crimson Cultist, Paru can use the full arsenal of the Crimson Clerics to fire lightning- and fire magic at her opponents. She can also read eldritch runes as if it were her native language in this mode. (Paru is illiterate) Levende Nachtmerrie: While Oparu is in control, Paru can put her enemies to sleep and actively control their dreams, even overpowering the dreaming power of lucid dreamers. In these dreams, she either recreates the environment they were in to assess her enemy or changes into a true nightmare they can never escape from. On the outside, it just looks like the person is sleeping while standing and Paru is running around them. Paru can leave the dream without ending the eternal nightmare. Paru is always able to use these abilities: Respawn: Paru's creator Yugure has discovered a way to beat death, by moving one's soul into a new body once the old one dies. This new is identical to the soul's body at the moment she discovered the knowledge. This mechanism also manages to bring all Paru's equipment and luggage over to the new body, but it is not known how she achieved this. Yugure has only allowed her YT creations and Megumi Safaia to use this mechanic. Relationships: Yugure Amethys: Paru's creator. Yugure sometimes goes to play games with Paru when she is in her normal state of mind. When Paru switches personalities, she admires Yugure's advancements in the Thaumic Fields, but Yugure refuses to give her the information she wants. Megumi Safaia: Paru's caretaker. Megumi takes care of Paru from time to time when she isn't busy studying. Paru's alternate personality is on bad terms with Megumi, due to a few incidents in the past. Marie 'Y15T0' Kuroi: Fellow YT. Marie is the first YT created. While Paru's in her normal childlike personality, she plays with Marie often, possibly even seeing her as a mother figure, but when she switches personality, she tends to leave Marie alone. Sebi 'Y16T0.5' Kurai: Fellow YT. Sebi is the second YT created. She doesn't make contact with anyone, including Paru. Chousen 'Y18T10' Alexandurai: Fellow YT. Chousen was the fourth and last YT created. While Paru's in her normal childlike personality, she doesn't pay any particular attention to Chousen, but when she switches personality, she tends to stalk Chousen in an attempt to research her. Chousen dislikes this second personality. Category:Characters